xros_heartfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft National Railways
Japanese: マインクラフト国鉄 (Mainkurafuto Kokutetsu) Chinese: 我的世界國家鐵路 (Wǒdeshìjiè Guójiā Tiělù) Minecraft National Railways is a huge railway make created by Akihiro Akagi inspired by Japanese Railways. The railway is plan to build the first 3 lines at the same time. Logo The logo MNR is the acronyms of the railways inself and the font is based on Minecraft font. The logo is also coloured to represent the 3 first lines of the railway network, the first line is red, second is green and third is blue. Basic Railway Information Overview *'Owner:' Federation of Glodelanian Socialist Xros Heart *'Locale:' Seed 666 *'Transit Type:' Regional rail *'Service:' Local, Express and High-speed (planned) *'No. of lines:' 4 regular lines and 3 high speed lines *'No. of stations:' 80 Local and Express Stations and 30 High-speed stations (110 total stations) *'Daily ridership:' Unknown *'Annual ridership:' Unknown *'Headquarters:' McGarlicson Highway, Barangay Hayabusa, Xros Heart City Operation *'Begun Operation:' October 1, 2017 to November 5, 2017 as Nether Rail Transit, September 21, 2018 to May 1, 2019 as Glodelania Railway (September 22, 2019 as Minecraft National Railway) *'Operator:' XrosRail Company (State-owned railway company) *Train Length: 6 cars per trainset *'Rolling stocks:' MNR Alpha Series (Local), MNR Beta Series (Express), JR 100 Series (Shinkansen) and JR 203 Series (Temporary) *No. of Depots: 7 Technical *'System length:' Unknown *'Track Gauge:' 1,067mm (Narrow) and 1,435mm (Standard) *'Electrification:' 1,500V DC (Overhead Catenary) *'Top Speed:' 60 km/h (Local), 100 km/h (Express) and 200 km/h (High-speed) Gallery TBA Service Even thought the railways provide local, express and high-speed commuting service, explaining the service of the railway is more than that. *'Local Trains' - Stops at every stations *'Express Trains' - Runs faster and only stops at densely populated stations *'High-speed Trains' - Stops at every stations (High-speed lines has longer gaps between stations) *'Ticketing:' - MNR was inspired by Japan Railways and took some of its concepts, MNR did some changes. Tickets in MNR are not paper, instead they are plastic cards. But MNR ticketing doesn't use machines, instead a traditional store is operated. *'Women-only carriages' - Pink carriages are for female passengers only and those carriages can be find at each end of a train. *'Minecraft Rail Pass' - Inspired by JR Pass. Minecraft Rail Pass is worth buying as it can save money. Minecraft Rail Pass holders cannot by ticket and can only ride one line depending which is. Example: The Red Pass is only valid in Red Line and requires additional charge of full trip on other lines. Like JR Pass, it has different different valid time 7, 14 and 21 days. Minecraft Rail Pass only purchased from licenced stores in Xros Heart Malls and activation of valid time will begin upon usage. A personel will stamp the pass. *'Minecraft Universal Rail Pass' - This one is the same as above but it is valid at every line, even high-speed lines. But this is one a lot of more expensive. *'Discount' - There is discount for PWD and 60 years old people and above. But keep in mind there is no discount on Rail passes. *'Banning Alcohol, bubblegum and cigarettes' - MNR doesn't allow alcholic drinks, bubblegum and cigarettes not just inside the train but the whole station premises. *'Banning Alcohol on drivers' - Being a train driver is a tough job and rules are strict, therefore to avoid accidents... Drivers are not allowed to consume alcohol. *'Strict inspections' - MNR has the strictest baggage inspections than anywhere in the world. *'Zero Casualties' - MNR claims to have no casualties since begun operation. Not counting passengers who suicide. *'24 Hours' - MNR operates 24 hours. *'Free Ride' - MNR offers free ride every September 28. (Akihiro Akagi's birthday) except for high-speed lines. *'100% Clean' As mentioned above, banning alcohol, bubblegum and cigarettes makes the whole station cleans as well as restricting passengers from drinking and eating inside the train. Eating and drinking is only allowed on high-speed line. Stations All of the planned 80 stations are divided by lines and colour coding at the centre of both rails. Line 1 - Red Line Line 2 - Green Line Category:2019 Worlds Category:Minecraft Worlds Category:Minecraft Category:Bedrock Edition